


Spring

by Allatariel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Free Verse, Gen, March, Poetry, Spring, Weeping Cherry Tree, Wind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allatariel/pseuds/Allatariel
Summary: I wrote this over the last four days of March 2016 after a long winter spent grieving after a miscarriage.





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the last four days of March 2016 after a long winter spent grieving after a miscarriage.

Outside  
March is  
roaring his way through the cherry blossoms,  
when by idiomatic rights he should be  
bleating out his waning days.

But  
who could go  
quietly about this riot of vibrant life?

Spring is  
rising from her bramble down bed,  
fronds and stalks  
reaching for him,  
longing,  
inviting.

How could he possibly ignore her  
direct insistence to dance  
with her into rebirth?

He strokes his cool, rushing fingers  
along her delicate branches,  
rousing leaf buds like gooseflesh  
on her sun warmed bark.

The heady scent  
of her loamy, dew-beaded earth  
suffuses him  
as he winds himself around and curls into  
her twining limbs,  
and  
she  
shivers  
into  
a shower  
of silken petals.

He forgets  
he ever thought  
to be a lamb,  
with the lion  
purring  
through  
the vanes.

**Author's Note:**

> [I took and posted the photos in this tumblr post while writing this two years ago.](https://allatariel.tumblr.com/post/142017703988/my-yard-is-alive-3)


End file.
